Broken Legs are no good for delivering Easter eggs
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: After a fight with Jack Frost, Bunnymund is left unable to perform his duties as the Easter Bunny. Will Jack be forced to pick up the slack? Not a Jack/Bunny pairing! Rated T for some sensitive subjects and some possible romantic encounters of the fluffy kind.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

Bunnymund was miserable. Of course that was somewhat normal for him, but this time it was different. His pained yelps filled the room, and to his embarrassment every single one of the Guardians was there with him.

He yelped again, closing his eyes in pain as Sandy inspected his leg. In a particularly nasty fight with Jack, he had hurt his leg. They never tried to physically hurt each other when they fought, but accidents tend to happen. Somehow in the midst of Jack's conjured blizzard outside, he had been tossed over a small cliff and hit the ground wrong. He had heard a loud crunch and blacked out. The next thing he knew he was in North's infirmary.

Sandy's glowing pictures gained everyone's attention when he finished the inspection. The golden sand above him formed a bone, like the kind you would give to a dog. He pointed up at it, and it snapped in half.

"Broken?" Bunnymund fumed, his heart racing in panic as well. "What the bloody hell do ya mean Broken?!" Sandy gave him an apologetic look and shrugged helplessly. "I can't have a broken leg, Easter is in less than a week!" he felt pathetic, sitting on a table with his arms shakily supporting him. He was beginning to feel just a bit frantic.

Toothiana was the first to move, she floated down from her perch on the wall and sat down beside him, giving him a hug. "It's going to be fine. We'll figure something out, but you need to stay off that leg if Sandy says it's broken..." she patted his back reassuringly, giving him a sweet smile but he hardly saw it. He stared at the ground in shock, his eyes watering.

He shook his head, feeling his throat constrict. His breath came out shakily and he felt sick to his stomach. Never once had he ever not been able to deliver Easter eggs on Easter. He had always done his job, rain or shine, snow or sleet. Pitch or none, he had always been able to at least try. Nothing had ever stopped him. And now this...

He sniffled sadly, turning away from everyone. Tooth reached out to him gently but stopped when Jack spoke.

"Dude, is the Kangaroo actually crying?"

She whirled around to face him, her eyes, usually so soft and indifferent, were an explosion of anger and rage. "Shut up Jack, this is as much your fault as it is his! Maybe even more your fault!" she glared at him and wrapped her thin arms around her favorite bunny comfortingly. When she pressed her face into his shoulder she heard that he really was crying, silently in his own way.

But no one save her dared go near him. Jack least of all. He didn't seem to know who to fear more, a distressed almost seven foot Bunny from Australia, or a protective demonic-looking-when-angry fairy.

Toothiana stroked his fur gently, glaring at the others. She silently challenged anyone to make any more comments that would hurt him, swearing to tear the teeth out of anyone who dared to speak. When none did she gave Bunnymund a tight squeeze and let go, pointing at Jack. "You, outside, now!" she ordered, dragging North and Sandy with her...

When the door shut she relaxed a little, knowing that her bunny would be more comfortable with them all gone. With a sigh, she looked up at all of them sternly. "We have to help Bunnymund."

Sandy bobbed his head in agreement, but North looked slightly conflicted and Jack rolled his eyes.

"You two have anything to say?" she crossed her arms, her wings fluttering agitatedly.

North shrugged. "I'll help in any way I can, but even though Christmas was a few months ago I have a ton of work to do here."

She decided that his excuse could slide, she knew how busy he was, having helped him in his workshop a ton in her spare time. That was why she had been there in the first place. She switched to look at Jack, fixing the coldest stare she could muster at him, and succeeded in making him shiver. "And what do you have to say? Hmm?"

He shuffled on his feet awkwardly. "I don't think the Easter Kanga-" he cut off the insult guiltily when she glared at him. "-Bunnymund wouldn't want me anywhere near his work anyways..."

"Oh, and why is that?" she questioned, her outward appearance not changing in the slightest.

Jack couldn't look her in the eyes. He knew she cared about the freakishly huge bunny, but he had never seen her so upset. He was almost scared to talk, almost. "I guess, it kinda might be because I said his job wasn't very important..." he looked around the room avoiding looking at anyone directly. "I guess that's how the fight started. He said he didn't want me anywhere near his warren ever again, so yah, I can't help." he yelped as she took him by the ear and pulled him down the hall.

"I don't care what he said. You had no right to insult his work, and now you're going to pay the consequences." she pushed him down the hall roughly and pointed for him to go to his room. "Get your things now, you have a lot of work to do."

Jack grumbled and stalked off, slumping his shoulders forward.

Toothiana, shook her head in disaproval and went back to join the other Guardians. North looked at her a little surprised at her change in regular demeanor, but said nothing when she came back. She locked gazes with him and Sandy for a moment then shook her head. "We're all going to need to help to pull him through this..." she whispered, slumping down by the door.

North knelt down beside her and clasped her small shoulder reassuringly. "Now Tooth, I'm sure he won't try anything like that again..." he said quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "How can you be sure? He goes on a downward spiral every time something like this happens to him! He gets so depressed..." she sobbed quietly, burying her face in her hands.

North stood up again, pulling her to her feet. "He's not going to go suicidal again Toothiana, I'm sure of it."

She nodded sadly, pulling herself together. "Sometimes I wish Jack knew, maybe he wouldn't be so much of a jerk to him if he knew."

North chuckled lightly. "Bunnymund would kill us if we told him, besides I'm sure whatever you have planned will put some things in perspective for Jack."

She nodded. "He'll never underestimate Bunny's work ever again, that's for sure. Let's see how smirky he is after delivering every single Easter egg on his own this Sunday." she turned to Sandy. "Do you think you can help with some of the last minute things? I know there's a lot to be done before the delivering of the eggs." The sandman nodded with a small smile.

North raise an eyebrow, questioningly. "What can I do?"

She motioned to the infirmary door. "Can you carry Bunny back to the warren cottage? And tell him I'll come visit as soon as I can."

North smiled at her and nodded. "Of course you would." he laughed.

She smacked his shoulder and turned away embarrassedly when Sandy smirked, forming a sand heart and arrow above her. "Oh stop..."

* * *

**Somebody's got a crush... :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took forever to put up! After I put up the first chapter I kind of list inspiration for a while. Wow, I never thought this would become so popular. After I put it up I actually considered taking it down and throwing it away. Thank you so much for the review/favs/follows! You guys are the best. :)**

**Also, I posted this story before I had seen the movie so I didn't really know how the characters were...so sorry for that. I'll try to fix some of the characters but I think I will keep Toothiana somewhat the same for the sake of this story. I'll be a little different. You guys won't mind that too much will you? Yes? No? Oh well. :)**

**Now without further ado let's see how Bunnymund survives this. :)**

* * *

"I can take care of myself Tooth, I don't need your help to get a glass of water! Hell, I can do everything just fine without help, this isn't the first time I've broken a bone you know." Bunnymund looked sternly at the fairy blocking his path to his kitchen, but she wasn't budging.

"If by 'take care' and 'just fine' you mean hop around you're house when your supposed to be resting, I'm not going to let you do that." she tried to push him back into his room but he just rolled his eyes and ducked underneath her to get past her. She squeaked in worry and he tried to ignore it.

"Relax Toothy, I'm not even using my bad leg..." he assured her, finding a cup. "You want something to drink too? I think I have some mint tea around here somewhere." he searched through his cupboards until he found the small wooden box. "Ah, here it is."

"Bunny, you're going to hurt yourself!" she tried to sound cross with him, but he could see right through her. She was just annoyed that he was still trying to be a good hoast even when she had been put there to help him. Either annoyed or impressed. He couldn't quite tell which.

"So, you want some tea or not? I'm making it. Going once? Going twice?" he looked over his shoulder at her with a small smile, thinking how much his behavior must have been irking her. The look in her eyes was priceless. "Ah, come on mate! Don't be so worried." he tossed a tea cup in her direction and she caught it with a disapproving look.

Setting the tea kettle over his livingroom fireplace, Bunnymund hopped with his good leg to get to his seat on the couch. "Sit down. Make yourself at home."

Although he didn't know it, Toothiana's heart fluttered when he said that. She knew it was silly, he was just being polite, but she wanted to feel at home with him. She wished he could see how much she wanted him to notice her, but he seemed perfectly fine with the fact that she was flirting with Jack Frost.

She sat down with a sad sigh, wishing that Bunnymund could know how much and how long she had liked him. How many nights she had stayed up wondering what it would be like to have his fluffy body beside her as she slept. What it would be like to hug him for more then two seconds, or run her fingers through his fur as she kissed him... He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, looking down at the hardwood floor. Suddenly the braided carpet looked very interesting...

* * *

Jack looked around Bunnymund's personal workshop with an impressed whistle. "Nice... Bunny didn't show us this when we were helping him out last year."

Sandy gave him a shrug and pointed to a few things on a shelf behind him. The white haired boy turned and looked over the brushes and bottles of paint, picking up the bottles one at a time to look at them. There were many different shades of every color imaginable. "I guess the eggs he paints here are a little more special?" to that Sandy nodded with a small smile. Jack put his cold hands in his hoodie pockets, wandering around the workshop aimlessly. "So, what exactly am I going to do? Tooth didn't really say." the golden guardian pointed to a few egg minions, all blank white. "Oh..." he picked up two of them, one in each hand. "I don't think Bunny would like me to be messing with the goods. He doesn't like me around the warren in the first place."

Sandy gave him a mischievous smile, a few signs popping up above his head. ::What makes you think he knows you're here?::

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise, A smirk spreading across his face. "Wow, I never thought the Guardians were so conniving." he laughed.

Sandy laughed his mute laugh too. ::We didn't used to be... Then you became a Guardian and well, you've rubbed off on us all I think.:: he looked down at his watch and his eyes snapped open. ::I've got to go, you'd best get to work now. I'll be back to help with the bigger batch day before Easter. Good luck!:: he gave Jack a crisp salute and left.

Jack shook his head in disbelief, smiling helplessly. Sitting down on the work bench, he grabbed an egg and the paints. Cracking his knuckles, he started to plan what it would look like.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Toothiana flinched at his tone when he heard who exactly was running Easter in his absence.

"No. No-no-no!" Bunnymund growled, glaring at the floor. "Who the hell put Jack in charge? Is he already here? Where is he?" he jumped off of the couch and hopped to his front door before she could stop him.

"Bunny stop!" she grabbed the scruff of his neck before he could get any further and dragged him forcefully back inside. He growled in protest and tried to get out of her grip but she held onto him tightly. "Jack knows what to do, it's fine!"

"I told him to stay outta my warren. I'm gonna wring his puny-little-nec-" he choked on the words as Tooth wrapped her arm around his neck and yanked him back.

"You are being ridiculous, Bunny!" she shrieked as they tumbled down to the ground in a heap, grunting as she hit the floor. Bunnymund yelped in pain and scrunched his bright green eyes closed as he kicked the wall with his bad leg. Toothiana took the opportunity to jump up and sit on him, straddling him and pinning him down. "Bunny, you need to relax. Everything's fine..." she tried to gain his attention by stroking the side of his furry ear, but his gaze was locked on something else.

When she saw who it was she froze in horror. Sandy was standing in the open doorway of the cottage, his eyes as round as baseballs. He was staring at them in the same shock that they were feeling, his cheeks actually turning a shade of color other than gold.

Bunnymund was the first to recover his wits and his tongue. "Sandy! This ain't what it looks like mate!" he tried to sit up, but Tooth was still frozen in embarrassment on top of him. Sandy just shook his hands apologetically and stumbled backwards to leave. "Great..." he cursed under his breath in annoyance, turning to look at his mortified friend. "Toothy?" he reached out and touched her hand and she shivered. "Are you okay mate?"

She looked at him and his heart sunk. She had tears in her eyes, and she looked like she could just die on the spot. "I-I'm sorry Aster!" she cried, burying her face her her small hands. "I just-I wanted to help... I don't want you to hurt yourself...I'm sorry! I'm just making everything worse!" she got up quickly her wings fluttering in preparation to fly off.

"Tooth, it's okay!" he tried to calm her down but she just shook her head and cried, flying out the door. Bunnymund watched her leave, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why was she so upset? It wasn't something to cry over...

He sighed, letting the air leave his chest slowly as he looked over the tall grass in the warren. She was already long gone by the looks of it. Narrowing his eyes he searched a little closer, looking for the white haired head of Jack Frost. Finally he saw that his personal workshop had a nice little layer of frost on the windows... The winter spirit must have been there...

* * *

**So there you go! Chapter 2! :) I hope it was satisfactory.**

**Please leave a Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Wow... *covers face in shame* I am so sorry you guys. I am so-So sorry. I didn't mean to make you all wait so long! I forgot this story for a while now and nobody reminded me of it! :/ well, here you are. Thank you for being so patient with me. :)**

* * *

Jack sat at the work table, his eyes glued intently on the sky blue egg in his hand. The strokes of his paintbrush were silent and smooth, creating simple lines in the shape of a snowflake. In front of him were a dozen of other specimens like this but not all were of snowflakes. White bunny rabbits adorned beautifully designed and colored Easter eggs and there were even a few ocean seascapes. Sunsets, Mountains, valleys. All expertly created on the ovule eggs.

Bunnymund looked through the doorway at the winter spirit, his glare slowly fading. He might not have liked that the boy was in charge of his work, but he couldn't deny that Jack was amazingly talented. Almost as artistic as himself even...

"Pretty good, for a human." Jack jumped in surprise as he suddenly appeared in the workshop next to him, and if his skin wasn't already pale Aster would have thought he paled just a bit more. "I'll say that I didn't expect much from you...but I'm impressed..." he nodded in approval, limping over to the other side of the table to look over the boy's work a little closer. "They're very nice..."

"Look Bunnymund, I'm sorry if you're mad at me-" Jack started but was quickly cut off.

"I know Tooth told you to do it..." he waved the comment away and picked up a brush and white egg. "Although we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't busted up my leg." he trailed off, painting a green base coat on the egg.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, sorry can't fix my leg.." he saw Jack's gaze fall and gave him a slight shove on the shoulder. "Hey, it could've been worse right?" he tried to be a little more positive. "So I lose Easter for the second year in a row, I have plenty of years to make up for it in the future. But-" he pointed at the boy sternly with his paintbrush. "You better not screw this up for me Frost."

"I'll try my best not to." the younger spirit smirked, getting back to work on the eggs.

Bunnymund nodded in satisfaction, setting the green egg aside to dry. "Well then," he sat down on the chair across from the winter spirit with a little difficulty , and he picked up another egg. "If you really are gonna be replacing me this year-" (He still cringed at the mere thought of it) "-I suppose there are some things I aught to tell ya."

Jack snorted in amusement. "Oh come on Kangaroo, how hard could it be? You just hide the eggs around, it can't be that difficult."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I'll have you know there is a lot more to it then that. You need to know how to hide them. Some places have younger children to hide them for. The younger the children, the easier you hide them. Ya need to make sure you do it right, other words we have several thousand eggs that don't ever get found. That's a lot of waste mate. And Mother Nature'll have my hide if she finds any left about." he smirked when Jack seemed actually a little surprised, already he could see the boy's mind turning, realizing how much work had to be put into this.

"Also, you gotta be fast, but I'll take care of that in a minute." he waved off the boy's objection to his speed and continued. "Also, ya gotta stay on the watch for dogs and other animals. They may look friendly to you, but they ain't."

"Look, I'm not a bunny. I'm sure I'll be fine in that area."

"Yet."

"What?" Jack paused in his work to look up, his gaze confused.

"You ain't a bunny.. Yet." Aster smirked knowingly, pushing himself up again to leave the boy in his riddled state. "I'll be back to check on your progress in a few hours, I have other things to look into."

* * *

Toothiana let her head hit against the tree for the bazillionth time. Groaning in embarrassment, she closed her large mauve eyes and just let her head hang. Sandy must have thought he had stumbled in at the worst time, how would she ever explain that to him? The dream Guardian already knew of her crush on Bunnymund, something like that could be taken the wrong way very easily.

She sighed deeply, straightening up to look at the sky. She had been gone for several hours. Perhaps she should go back and make sure Aster was okay? Or at least see if Jack had been maliciously murdered in the workshop...

She lifted off of the ground in flight and was soon back in the general area where the two Guardians she had left would be. From her aerial veiw, she could see Jack working still in the workshop and her worry decreased a bit. She moved on quickly to the house but found that it was vacant.

Her lips pulled down in a slight frown. If Bunny wasn't at home or in the workshop that meant he was in his lab, and that was a good walk away. "Stupid Pooka.." she growled, making her way over the the oddly out of place silver building in the warren. "Your leg is broken, you shouldn't walk! Stupid man..." she kept muttering to herself until she came to the front door. Not bothering to knock, she pushed the door open and put her hands on her hips scoldingly. "E. Aster Bunnymund, why are you-" her sentence died halfway when she saw the odd concoction he was making.

"Can't talk now Tooth: thinking." he called out, not even turning around. His various bottles and beakers of liquids were bubbling, steaming, and mixing together as he read from an old book. One glass jar started to overflow, but his paw whipped out and removed it from the heat before it could, not even glancing up from what he was reading. "Just a little more..." he looked up and tapped on a glass, watching the sickly brown livid jump up in response. "Almost there.."

Toothiana leaned back against the wall, watching as he consent rated. It wasn't often she saw him working on something, although why he would be experimenting now, at all times, was beyond her.

"Ow, dang it!" he hissed in annoyance and held a paw on his leg. Tooth felt her heart pull, wanting to help him but she restrained herself, knowing that he wouldn't want to be disturbed while working. As quickly as he showed the pain, he hid it again, continuing his project. He quickly emptied two containers of fluid into a clear glass and stirred it together. Reaching out for some scissors, he snipped a lock of his fur odd and dropped it in. And when it turned a deep emerald green it was finished.

He stepped back, letting pent up breath leave his chest. "What do you need Tooth?" he gave her a small smile, but the pain was still evident in his eyes.

Toothiana shook her head at him, annoyed by his self abuse. "I want you to go back to your house and get in bed before you lose the use of your leg permanently." she growled sternly, pointing out the door.

Bunnymund pouted, looking like a disappointed child when told he had to stop playing. "Aww, but Toothy-"

"No buts." she was putting her foot down. He was going to get well again, even if she had to sit on him to keep him down and risk another run-in with Sandy. "Go to bed." she pointed out the door again and he sighed. Putting a top on his concoction, he limped past her with a soft grumble.

"For goodness sake Bunny, if you actually used your crutches I wouldn't get after you!" she helped him support himself as he walked and rolled her eyes at his next words.

"I don't need a crutch, _mother hen."_

* * *

**Again, so-so sorry that took so long.. You can all thank my little brother for convincing me to get this up before Easter tomorrow. Hopefully I will have more out soon. But in the meantime, please leave a Review and have a Happy Easter! :)**


End file.
